Sammy Keyes and the Keyed Car
by storyluvr12
Summary: What happens when a lunatic goes around damaging cars? Is Sammy's love life getting any better? Read on!   Rating change because of language.
1. Casey

"Hurry, hurry...", I mumbled. "Can't be late again..." I rode my skateboard as fast as I could towards William Rose Junior High.

All of a sudden, a foot popped out of nowhere. I mean, literally. SLAM! I smashed into the sidewalk. I looked up, wincing, only to find... Heather.

"How's it feel down there, Ms. Keyes? Boy, you sure look down to earth today don't you?"

"Shut up, Heather, Anyways, it's all your fault. Crap, now I'm gonna be late for school. Thanks a lot."

"My pleasure!", Heather replied. I got onto my skateboard and rode down to the school shaking my head. Heather...

"Sammy, where were you? And why are you bleeding?"

"Marissa, I'll tell you later. Just wait for me to go to the nurse and get a band-aid." I excused myself from class, and went down to the nurse's office. As I waited next to a guy with a bloody nose, I heard someone come into the office.

"Umm... Is Heather here?" Wait, that voice sounds really familiar. Who in their right mind would want Heather? CASEY! I got up and went to the secretary's desk. It was Casey!

"Hey, Casey. Whatcha doin' here?" He looked up, then saw me. His eyes lit up.

"I'm picking up Heather. Anyways, what happened to you?"

"Oh, Heather, That's what's happened to me. But why are you picking up Heather? Are you going somewhere?" Once you mention something to Sammy Keyes, she's not gonna let go until you answer her.

"Yeah, she has a doctor's appointment. I have to take her."

"Well, aren't you supposed to be in school, too?"

"I am, but since dad's gone to Hollywood, and mom in Vegas with her drunk friends, the "nanny" decided to schedule our appointments on the same day, to make it easier for her."

"Whoah, rewind! Your mom is in Vegas? You have a nanny? YOUR DAD IS IN HOLLYWOOD WITH MY MOM?" Mrs. Tweeter raised her eyebrow at me as a signal to shut up or quiet down. "When did all this happen?" I asked Casey. "And how could I not know?"

"Well, it happened pretty quickly, and I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you, so..."

"Oh," I said, somewhat disappointed.

"Why don't you come over to my house after school's out."

"But won't Heather be there, and what about the nanny?

"Well, Heather will be off somewhere with Monet and Tenille, and the nanny will probably be out somewhere with her friends. In case you haven't noticed, she's not very reliable..." At the same time Heather walked into the office. She saw me, then Casey, then looked at me again.

"Casey, let's go. We don't wanna be late do we?" Heather said as she stalked through the door.

Sorry, Casey mouthed as he went after her. I shrugged Heather off, grabbed a band-aid, and went back to class."


	2. The Scream

**People seem to like the story so far. I'll update as often as I can. R&R!**

"Jeez, Holly! It isn't a race, you know?"

"Oh, I know that! I just wanna beat you there!" I groaned as I pushed off the ground and caught up to Holly. Marissa, Dot, Holly, and me were going to the park to throw around the softball. Holly was speeding ahead (she'd gotten better at skateboarding!) and Dot and Marissa were running as fast as they could to catch up.

We got to the park in record time, and me and Holly sat down on the grass to catch our breaths. Dot and Marissa came huffing and puffing and practically threw themselves down onto the grass.

"I...am...so...bringing...my...bike...next...time!"

"That's a good idea Marissa," I said,"Then you don't have to look like a dog when you reach the park!"Marissa tried to slap me with the energy she had left, but she failed. Epically.

We threw around the ball while chatting and it felt great to just hang around with my friends for old time's sake.

We were all walking home when all of a sudden, we heard an ear-splitting scream.

"Oh my god! You lunatic! You could've freaking killed me!" Me, being Sammy Keyes, ran to where the scream had taken place. A teenage girl, about 17 or 18, was sitting on the floor. Well, she wasn't sitting, she was, well...she looked like she had been pushed.

"Are you okay?"

"Well, thank you! At least somebody cares nowadays!" I helped up the girl, and gave her her backpack.

"So...what happened?"

"Well," she said with quite a bit of attitude, "You see that car over there?" She pointed to a car that looked really new, but had some scratches on it. "I came out of Maynard's Market with a cola, only to see a dude keying my new car! I only got it a few weeks ago, ya know? It was for my eighteenth birthday!"

Wow, she certainly had a mouthful to say!

"And, THEN, when I start yelling at the guy to back off, he jumps into a car and drives away! He was so careless he almost ran over me!"

"What color was the car?"

"It was a dark blue, almost navy, Hummer."

"How old did the guy look?"

"Well, I don't even think he was old enough to drive! He looked like he was in eighth or ninth grade!" All of a sudden she wheeled on me. "And why are you interrogating me? Am I on a reality show? OH MY GOD! Is my makeup okay?"

"Relax, I'm Sammy Keyes, and just wanted to help you. Do you mind if I take this information down to the police station?" 

"Be my guest! I wanna catch that good-for-nothing guy who has nothing better to do than destroy my car!"

I ran back to Marissa, Dot and Holly. I told them everything, and told them to go home ahead of me.

It was time to visit my old pal Officer Borsch again.


	3. I Forgot!

**3rd Chapter! I was asked to put in some Cammy, so here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE GIRL IN THE LAST CHAPTER.**

I walked into the police station, and there he was. In flesh and blood, the Borsch-man, the Borschinator, the...whatever.

"Hey, Officer Borsch!"

"If I turn around, please tell me it's not Sammy..." He turned around, knowing it was me, then rolled his eyes. "Well, Sammy, what have we got here? "

"Well-"

"Why am I even asking?" the Borsch-man said. "There can only be one reason that you're here. A mystery. Ms. Keyes, you can never seem to keep yourself out of one, can you?"

"Well, I guess I'm a mystery magnet!"

"So, what's up?" I explained the whole story from the beginning. The scream, the girl, the car the young boy, the young boy keying the car... I told him everything. Before, I used to hate Officer Borsch because he always caught mr jaywalking. Now, he's pretty cool.

He listened to everything I said, then he said, "Thanks Sammy, we'll work on this, we don't want any kid going around destroying cars." I thanked him and was about to walk out when he said, "And Sammy... Stay out of trouble." I grinned, know that was never gonna happen. After all, I'm Sammy Keyes, aren't I?

So, after yesterday, last night was pretty uneventful. I went home, talked to Grams, ate dinner, then Marissa called, we chatted, and then I had to sleep. Grams is pretty strict about sleeping and what time I have to be in my so called "bed".

Right now, I was riding to school with Holly, really glad that I wasn't late for a change.

"Holly, wait up!" Surprisingly, instead of shouting or speeding even faster, she stopped.

"Whoah! I didn't mean it, you know!"

"Well, I have a weather forecast for you.'

"Wait, what? You're acting really weird, ya know?"

"Today's weather will be mild, with a slight breeze."

"Holly, you're seriously annoying me now..."

"And storming straight at us at 95 miles per hour, is a firing red whirl of wind."

"Wait, what-" I cut my sentence short, and sure enough, there she was, in her glory, Ms. Acosta herself.

"Heather! Holly, I really don't want another episode of yesterday. Let's go."

"But Sammy, this might be interesting!"

"Holly..." By now Heather had already reached me, and was yelling,

"SAMMY KEYES, YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME! STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, OR ELSE!"

"Or what, Heather? You're gonna make me disappear in a gust of cigarette smoke? Yeah, I know about that pack you keep hidden under your bed. Does your mom know? I bet she'd love to find out, wouldn't she?"

Heather immediately turned red, but didn't back away.

"I'm warning you, Sammy..."

"Buzz off, Heather. I really don't need to be staring at a pile of crap first thing in the morning. It's a distasteful view, you know?" And with that, I pushed on my board and rode thw rest of the way to school with Holly."

So, school was pretty uneventful. The only interesting thing was Heather's glare whenever she saw me. But, hey after surviving with her for a long time, you get used to it. After school, I was riding to the mall with Marissa, who had brought her bike, to play in the arcade. Well, technically, she'd be the one playing, while I roamed around the mall.

Marissa went to the arcade, and I was gonna go to the elevator when I saw a really familiar face sitting on a bench. I ran over to the bench.

"Hey, Casey! Oh, hey Billy! Hi, Danny." I said the last one with my teeth gritted.

"Hey Sammy!" Billy and Danny cried at the same time.

"Dude, I said hi first!" Billy said.

"You've got some hearing problems, son, cause I'm pretty sure I said hi first." Danny argued.

I left them to argue and went over to Casey. He seemed different, almost... sad.

"Hey Casey. What's wrong?"

"Hey, Sammy..." He looked up at me with dejected eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Where were you yesterday? You never came..."

"What are you talking ab-", I stopped. Then remembered, I had told Casey I would go to his house after school yesterday. I had completely forgot! "Oh sh- crap! Holy crap! I forgot!"

"OOOOHHHHH!" Apparently Billy and Danny were done with their little quarrel, and now they were listening to us.

"Shut up, Billy!" I yelled. I turned back to Casey. "I'm so sorry! A lot happened yesterday." I sat down and told him everything that I'd told Officer Borsch.

In the end he looked at me forgivingly, and then took me to the smoothie place where Brandon worked. He bought me a smoothie, even though I refused, and in the end I ended up drinking it.

"Casey Acosta, you are never to buy me another Smoothie!"

"Okay."

"Wait..." I didn't think he'd go down without a fight.

"I can't buy you a smoothie, but you didn't say I can't buy you something else." It took me a seond to process what he said.

"CASEY ACOSTA!" He ran away laughing, zigzagging through the crowd. I ran after him and caught him in front of Claire's. We were both panting from running, but we were laughing a bunch too.

I had so much fun, that I didn't even feel awkward anymore. Casey cought his breath, then came close to me. I looked away as the shyness came back.

"How about we meet at the arcade after school? I know your school lets out earlier than mine, but you can hang around with Marissa or something before you meet me." he almost whispered into my ear.

Without I word, I nodded silently without looking up. I didn't want to melt into those chocolaty eyes. All of a sudden, he reached down and kissed my forehead, like an older brother.

"Be there." he whispered before he disappeared into the crowd.


	4. Where Did It Go?

**I'm so sorry for not updating, but please forgive me! I had reasons such as school, no laptop, and stuff... Anyways, here you go!**

I was on cloud nine. Cloud nine...

"Sammy. Sammy. SAMMY!"

"Holy crap, Marissa! What's wrong? Did you get hurt? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. The question is, are you okay? You've been in some daydream land all day long!" I sighed. I guess I was in daydream land. I was thinking about Casey, and our meeting yesterday. Thinking about that made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Woah. That's so not Sammy Keyes. Marissa's right, I need to snap out of it.

The only thing ruining my day was Heather. Every time I caught her looking at me, she was staring daggers at me. One of her little "minions" probably saw me with Casey yesterday.

The day went by soooooooooo slowly. As soon as school was out, I went to the arcade with Marissa. I walked around for a while, and rode the elevator like a gazillion times. Finally, about an hour later, I went back to the arcade. I couldn't see Casey anywhere.

Ten minutes later, I thought Casey wasn't going to come. All of a sudden, someone grabbed my waist.

"Let go of me! Put me-" I was cut off by someone putting their hand over my mouth. Ohmygod, was I gonna get kidnapped? OR RAPED? I took a deep breath and twisted around to see who it was.

"Casey!" Of all people. He stood their with a smirk playing on his face.

"I got you Sammy, I really got you that time." he laughed. I could feel myself blush. I stared down at my hightops.

"Sammy? Sammy? Are you okay?" He seemed worried. He came closer to me. I could feel his breath on my cheeks. I waited till he got closer, then I lunged for him, and tackled him to the ground. He looked shocked, but a little gleam danced in his eyes. He swiftly pulled my off the ground from my sitting position.

"Wanna go to my house?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?"

-0-

We rode our boards to his house. It sort of reminded me of when we rode away from Officer Borch's wedding. I felt at ease around Casey. We got to his house. I propped my skateboard by the door and went inside. He grabbed some orange juice, and we went to the living room. He turned on the t.v., and we started watching a movie. It was called I AM NUMBER FOUR, starring the hot actor, Alex Pettyfer. (The "hot" part came from Holly.)

About half an hour later, we heard the door open.

"OMG! Did you see her face?"

"I know! She was just standing there and staring at me!"

"That was hilarious!" I saw Heather, Monet, and Tenille come in. Oh jolly. This should be fun. Heather was laughing when she came in, but as soon as she saw me, she froze and her eyes narrowed.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." It wasn't even a question. Only Heather can make a comment sound so cruel.

"She's spending time with me." Casey replied coolly, holding a bowl of popcorn. Heather glared, then stalked over to us. She suddenly grabbed the popcorn bowl and flung it at me. Luckily, her aim wasn't so great, and it all rained down on her. I couldn't help but snicker. She flared up when she saw me laugh, then shook the popcorn off herself and stalked back out the door. Her little henchmen followed her. They stomped out the door.

Me and Casey looked at each other and broke into laughter. We laughed until our sides hurt and tears came out of our eyes. We were on the floor lying in the popcorn. Slowly we got up, and started to clean the mess that Heather had left for us.

"Hey Sammy, you look pretty cute when you snicker."

"I-" I didn't know what to say, so I just looked at the popcorn and focused on my hands. All of a sudden, Casey's hands were on my chin, lifting my head up. He smiled. "Samantha Keyes, don't you ever hide your beautiful face from me."

"Okay." I whispered. It was barely audible. I looked at the clock. It was almost five-thirty.

"Oh god! Casey, I have to go home. Grams is gonna have a fit, and I have a ton of homework."

"Yeah, I guess you should. I'll see you over the weekend, then?" Maybe we can meet up with our friends at the park.

"Sure" I replied, smiling at him. I went over to pick up my skateboard. I reached down for it, only my hand swiped thin air. "What-" I looked down. There was no skateboard. Where was my skateboard?

"Hey, Casey?" I shouted.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" He asked as he came through the kitchen after putting the popcorn bowl away.

"Where's my skateboard?"

"Isn't it over there? I didn't take it." I frowned. Did I put it somewhere else? I looked up at Casey, and I knew that we were both thinking the same thing.

Heather.

**I'm hiding. Can you see me? Please don't hurt me. Sorry I haven't been able to update, but I'm gonna try and update really soon.**

**Thx to **SammyCasey4ever99, XxSammyKeyesxX, and SammyCasey4ever. I don't know if SammyCasey4ever99 and SammyCasey4ever99 are the same person, but please forgive me!** I love you all, and please keep reviewing. I love reading your reviews, and they motivate me to publish new chapters. THANK YOU!**


	5. Must Get Revenge

**Hello! Okay, so, please don't kill me! I haven't updated in a loooooooonnnnng time, but you know, sometimes life interferes...**

**Shall we move on?**

**Standard disclaimer applies: Yadda, yadda, yadda... I DON'T OWN SAMMY KEYES. THE WONDERFUL WENDELIN VAN DRAANEN DOES!**

**On to the story...**

**~0~0~0~**

_From the previous chapter:_

_"Where's my skateboard?"_

_"Isn't it over there? I didn't take it." I frowned. Did I put it somewhere else? I looked up at Casey, and I knew that we were both thinking the same thing._

_Heather._

~0~0~0~

"Heather! I am going to kill her when I see her. How could she be so rude and mean and vicious and-" Casey muttered.

"Well, Casey. She IS Heather. She was being...Heather."

"I know, but that skateboard is really important to you, Sammy. We have to get it back." I stood there for a while, thinking .I heard a car start up some where close to the house. I tried to ignore it, but for some reason, it bothered me. I ran out just to see a car whiz by. The passenger seat window was open and as the car passed me, I saw red hair. When the car reached the end of the street, I was thinking about the red hair. It was etched into my mind. I only knew one person with hair like that. Heather.

_~0~0~0~_

After going home, I didn't tell Grams that my skateboard had been stolen. I didn't want her to worry. As I went to bed-well couch- that night, I wondered why Heather hated me so much. Why couldn't I spend a peaceful afternoon with Casey? Those thoughts drifted through my head as I dozed off.

At school, I told Marissa what happened. We were walking through the school hallways when I saw Heather. I marched right up to her and stuck my face right in front of her big, fat, mean ol' head. She just sneered and pulled away.

"Seriously, Heather? My skateboard? That's pretty low, even for you."

"Shut it, Keyes. And what skateboard? That stupid skateboard of yours that you take everywhere with you?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Heather, shut the act. I know it was you, and I will get my board back, whether you like it or not." I whispered straight to her. Before I left, I decided to add a little twist. "Oh, and tell your brother, I had a great time yesterday. That was a wonderful kiss." I smirked with a little wink. Heather flared up, and I just turned around and went to homeroom.

~0~0~0~

I felt bad for using Casey, but I hope he didn't get mad. IF word got to him. To keep my mind off of my skateboard, I tried to really pay attention to my teachers and took good notes. Finally, lunch came. I was hungry, and I had to tell Holly and Dot what had happened. When I finished telling them, their faces were filled with disgust.

"Ugghh. I hate Heather. It's not like you're committing a crime by going out with her brother!" Dot practically screamed. I shushed her down while I blushed.

"Dot, we don't need the whole world to know!"

"Oh, here comes the Drama Queen." Holly whispered. We all glanced to our left where Holly pointed. Heather was stalking towards us. I couldn't help but notice the ridiculously high heels she was wearing. And they were bright red. Probably stolen from Candi's closet. As she drew closer, a little smile spread on my lips. As she walked past me, I stuck out my very new and now green high tops. Heather was too busy looking up her nose, so she didn't notice.

"Hey Heather! Wa-" I heard Monet abruptly say. But when I looked back, she was doubled over. Marissa smirked at me and did a thumbs up. I glanced at Heather who was looking at Monet while still walking. She came closer, and closer, and closer, and WHAM!

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Heather shrieked as she fell to the floor. The whole lunchroom seemed to hold their breaths as she fell. When she hit the floor, she lay their for a while when everyone else started laughing. She stood, brushed herself off, then came after me. Her arms flailed around, and her eyes were the color of her hair as she pounced on me. Or at least tried to. I easily dodged her and moved to my left. She came after me again and was about to reach me when I heard a voice. Turning around, she saw Mr. Caan.

"HEATHER ACOSTA! TO MY OFFICE. NOW." he said through gritted teeth.

"But she-" Heather started.

"No excuses. Now come on." Mr. Caan jabbed his finger towards his office. Heather went limp and followed, but not before turning around and calling me some very interesting words.

~0~0~0~

"THAT was hilarious!" I heard Dot laugh. We were leaving the school as she recalled the events that had happened at lunch.

"It was, wasn't it? Sammy Keyes strikes again!" I cried while a smile slowly creeped onto my face. Then a thought occurred to me. Maybe I could go visit Casey. He was usually not busy on Wednesdays and I didn't have a lot of homework to do. Marissa had dance, Holly had to work, and Dot was celebrating someone's birthday. "Hey guys, I'm gonna head over to Casey's kay'?" As soon as they heard those words, they waved me away with grins on their faces.

"Hurry up, Sammy! Don't want to be late!" I heard Marissa tell as I started to run.

I got to Casey's house as soon as Heather came out the door. She looked at me once, and her face flamed up. She glared at me for a few seconds, then as she walked by me, she whispered, "I WILL get you, Sammy. I will." I just rolled my eyes as I pushed the door open.

"Hey, Casey!" I saw him watching T.V. In the family room. He looked at me, then gave me a sort of sad look. Oh, no was he mad at me for using him?

"Hey Sammy." he said dejectedly.

"Casey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Why did you use me Sammy? I know you hate Heather, but why did you use me? To get back at her, you said that you kissed me." he whispered as my heart fell a million miles into the earth.

"Casey, I-"

"Forget it, Sammy."

"Casey-"

"Sammy," he said as he got off the couch. God, he looked cute. I could melt at the look of those eyes. WAIT! This was not time to think like that, I told myself. "Sammy," he repeated as he came closer. Now, a playful glint danced in his eyes.

"Casey, are you okay?" I asked, backing up. He came closer, and I stepped back as he moved forward, step by step. All of a sudden, I came into contact with the wall. He came and put his arms on both sides of me. He grinned as he came closer to my face.

"You said I kissed you. Isn't that what you told my sister?" I just whimpered and nodded. I was getting scared. Casey had never acted this way before. "Then shall we have a real example?" Casey whispered. My breath hitched as he came closer. "Then, you can tell Heather the truth." he whispered in my ear. Then, his lips crashed down on mine.

**Heh. I really hope you're not in a bad mood. If you are, just wait for a sec while I go over efore you throw the tomatoes.**

**So, how'd you like it? Please review! Comments, question, concerns... ANYTHING! Even constructive criticism would be good! Also, if you have any requests of what tp put in the story, please tell me!**

**Keep dreaming!**

**-storyluvr12**


	6. Just Billy and Others

**Hey... Long time, no see... Sorry. It's been a while eh? Well, here ya go. I'll try to update more often from now onwards. Sorry guys. Well then, on with the story!**

**Announcements at the end...**

**Standards Disclaimer Applies**

_Previously in SK and the Keyed Car..._

"_Casey, are you okay?" I asked, backing up. He came closer, and I stepped back as he moved forward, step by step. All of a sudden, I came into contact with the wall. He came and put his arms on both sides of me. He grinned as he came closer to my face. _

"_You said I kissed you. Isn't that what you told my sister?" I just whimpered and nodded. I was getting scared. Casey had never acted this way before. "Then shall we have a real example?" Casey whispered. My breath hitched as he came closer. "Then, you can tell Heather the truth." he whispered in my ear. Then, his lips crashed down on mine._

{{{{{{}}}}}}

Casey's lips were still pressed to mine. I was lost in his chocolaty eyes as he kissed me. Slowly, he pulled away and looked me in my eyes. Both of us were breathing heavily after our recent endeavor.

"That was fun!" I squeaked. Oh. My. God. Did I just say that? Casey stared at me for a second, then broke down in laugter.

"O-oh my g-god, Sam- Sammy... D-did you r-really just say that?" he gasped between breaths as he laughed his head off.

"Well, what did you expect. You just attacked me with a full on lip-lock!"

"But I did mean the thing about you telling Heather the truth." I blushed as he winked at me. I looked up to check the clock above the tv. It was about 3:30... Grams didn't need me home until at least 5 so I could stay for a while. Casey and I laughed as we did homework, threw pillows at each other, caught M&Ms in our mouth and occasionally kissed each other. When it was time to go home, Casey gave me a kiss at the door, and slowly, I trudged home. Life without my skateboard was incomplete. Like, seriously, I needed to find it soon... who knows what would happen to it in Heather's clutches.

{{{{{{}}}}}}

At school the next day, I wasn't really paying attention to anything. The only thing going through my mind was the fact that I reaally needed my skateboard back. I really had to find it. Also, I needed to find the kid who keyed that girl's car. I know, I know... I'm supposed to keep my nose outta that stuff, but come on! I'm Sammy Keyees! Whaddaya expect? I was walking out from last period with Marissa when I heard a scream from the parking lot. I ran towards the source of the scream to see what was going on.

"My baby! Oh my god, she's hurt. OH NO!" I pushed to the front of the crowd only to see... Mr. Caan. Crying over... a car... okay... starnge. But crying Mr. Caan wasn't the thing that bothered me. The car caught my eye. Scratches went all around, peeling paint off of the sides. As I traced the lines with my eyes, I saw a strange mark towards the end near the trunk. It was right under the trunk, near the exhaust. AS I leaned down to see what it was, I only caught sight of a slightly disfiured "B" before someone pulled me away from the car.

"Sammy! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Marissa screeched. " You're gonna get in sooo much trouble if Mr. Caan sees you near his car! It's already damaged and he's crying over it like it's his long lost wife or something. If he sees you, he might think that you did it. Or that you were part of it. Or that you're tryingg to damage it more. Or that-"

"Marissa. Shut up." I said as I put my hand up. I was just examining. I didn't do anything."

"Well whatever. I don't wanna get in trouble. I've had my share of that already from being around you!" she joked. We walked over tto the sidewalk, where we were met with Billy.

"YO! SAMMY KEYESTA! WAZZUP?" he shouted... even though I was standing right next to him.

"Hey, Billy! Not much... Where are you going?"

"WELL... I WAS JUST COMING OVER TO MEET MY WONDERFUL GIRLFRIEND OVER HERE!" Marissa blushed as she looked away.

"Billy, why the hell are you yelling?"

"CUZ I WANNA ANNOY YOU... DUH."

"Billy..."

"ARE YOU ANNOYED YET? HUH? OKAY, HOW ABOUT NOW? NOW? COMES ON, YOU'VE GOTTA BE ANNOYED NOW!"

"Billy..."

"COME ON! YOU MUST BE ANNOYED BY NOW!"

"Billy..."

"GOD, YOU ARE SUCH A SPOIL SPORT! CAN'T YOU BE ANNOYED ALREADY!

"Billy..." I started as I tried not to laugh "Billy, turn around." He whirled around to see a very angry Casey running towards him.

"WHA-WHAT? WAIT! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" he cried as Casey came charging forward. At this point, even I was really confused. First of all, I couldn't seem to make sense of this whole car thing. Now, Billy was running around with a very angry Casey charing after him like rhino and Marissa and I were just standing there like dumb idiots watching them. My life is really messed up. I don't even know what the hell is going on.

"BILLY! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU! YOU CAN BE SO ANNOYING AT TIMES!" Casey yelled. Billy pumped his fist in the air, I have no idea why, as he ran around trying to escape Casey.

"GET OVER HERE BILLY! HOW COULD YOU?"

"WAIT!" Billy held up his hand as he stopped right in front of Casey. Casey couldn't stop and tried to right himself as he tumbled down onto Billy. They just lay there while Marissa and I ran towards them.

"Are you okay? Oh my god, what's wrong? I think I'm gonna faint." Marissa cried as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Dude, are you gay?" asked Billy.

"WTF... no, I'm not." Casey cried as he sat up. "Where did you get that from?"

"Well... you're a guy. And you're still laying down on me... I got ideas..."

"God, Billy, you're gross!" Casey yelled as he jumped up. "And please, tell me why you texted all the cheerleaders at the high school and told them I was available. My phone has been ringing nonstop for an hour now." At this point, I was really pissed off. I whirled around to face Billy,

"What did you do? Why the hell would you do that?"

"Whoah there, Sammy Keyesta. I did no such thing. Yesterday, Heather wanted to use my phone to take a picture of... OH."

"Heather!" We all cried at the same time.

"Why would she do this? She knew it wasn't going to work." Casey sighed.

"Damn, that girl doesn't give up, does she," Marissa marveled. "You gotta respect her for that."

"Yeah, she is one persistent woman." I agreed.

"Well then, who wants some ice cream?" Billy asked. We looked at each other, nodded, and started walking to TJ's.

{{{{{{}}}}}}

**Lawlz... so this chapter was really just a filler. Nothing special. I have a writer's block and I swear the next one will be better. Love ya'll.**

**Announcements:**

**So, this story is dedicated to O4E aka storylover8 and also storylover3. They are my homies and introduced me to fanfiction. Keep rocking, sistas!**

**My next stries will also be dedicaated to my other favorite reviewers and authors. Imma have sories for Cammygrl, NewYorkDevil, kgorange, XxSAmmy KeyesxX, SammyCasey4ever, and anyone else who happens to pop up. Luv ya'll! Please R&R people, R&R. Thx!**


	7. DIamond Earrings

**Well, it's been a while…**

**Onwards!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Last night, we had all gone to TJ's. I was still thinking about the Mr. Caan incident and his car. I later found out that it was BMW Active Hybrid 5. Interesting… Currently, I was sitting in Homeroom while my teacher told us some "important" news she had for us.

"Guys, I have an important announcement to make. Since you all have an elective, we will be changing that to Peer Advisory for half the semester…" I half listened while internally groaning. Although Peer Advisory wasn't bad I really didn't want to sit through an hour of my teacher telling me how to make the right decisions in my life. When the bell rang for 1st period, I ran over to Marissa . We both had Drama this period, which had now been switched to Peer Advisory.

"Oh. My. Effin'. God!" she screeched. "Why do have to have Peer Advisory! I mean, seriously, they teach us what's in pot, how to smoke it, what smoking it can do to you, and then, they tell us to never smoke it! What kind of class is that?"

"Jeez, calm down Marissa. Maybe we'll actually learn something this year." Even I could hear the doubt in my voice.

Marissa scoffed at me. "Yeah, right." She said with a roll of her eyes. We both walked into Peer Advisory and took any seats we wanted. In Peer, you did get a bit more freedom than other classes. We settled in as our teacher, Ms. Kuzkowski, started talking in a really chirpy voice.

"Hello class! Welcome to Peer Advisor. You all know my name, but just in case you forgot, it's Ms. Kuzkowski!"

"As if we could forget. That voice is so high and annoying, even a parrot would cover its ears." I heard a whisper behind me. Oh hellz no. Nuh-uh. No way. I turned around to see… guess who…. Come on, you can guess…. Yup, Heather Acosta. Great, now I have another class with her. As she saw me, we both narrowed our eyes at each other and I whirled back around in my seat to face the front of the classroom. Ms Kuzkowski was telling us what we would be learning about.

"Well, for the next few weeks, we will be learning about human nature. We are going to interview others and spend more time with them to find out what they're really like. Remember, never judge a book by its cover. People attract more attention to their outer selves while the inside of them goes unnoticed." Those words rang in my head, "…People attract more attention to their outer selves while the inside of them goes unnoticed..." Hmmm… She continued to talk about the rest of the semester and I took that as my cue to tune out.

{{{{{{}}}}}}

After school, Holly, Dot, Marissa and I all went to the park to throw around the ball. As we got there, we heard raised voices coming from the entrance. Me, being the nosy person I am, went to investigate.

"Dude! How could you do this? I loved her!"

"What the hell, man? I didn't do it. I swear. I would never hurt her!"

"No man, you frickin' hurt her! How could you damage Daisy?" Daisy? I hadn't heard of anyone with that name around here…

" I swear man! I didn't!"… I waited for a reply from the other guy. No answer. Soon I heard him crying,

"My poor baby. My poor darling. She's hurt!" I crept around the bench to see what was happening. I saw a guy crying. Another guy the same age as him was comforting him. Both were around 18 or 19 years old. My first impression had been that the man who had been crying was crying over a girl who had been supposedly hurt by someone. But no, as I looked closer, I saw he was crying over… A CAR! It was light bluish and looked brand new. Apparently, her name was Daisy… interesting. Suddenly, both guys got up and the one who had been crying said, "Imma go to the police officers. Let's see what they say." Both men nodded then briskly walked away. Probably didn't want to touch the "evidence" on the car. As they walked away, I crept closer to the car. I could make out the lines on the car's paint. It looked the same as the first two keyed cars I had seen. However, as I examined the car, I remembered what I had seen on Mr. Caan's car. Near the back, by the trunk… Sure enough, there it was. A "B", only, next to it there were more letters. I faintly made out a r…i…g…g…s. Briggs! Oh. My god. Briggs. Taylor Briggs! Maybe there was another indication that it was him. He was Heather's friend after all… As I looked closer, I made out a "T" before the Briggs. Well, it couldn't be Karl , then, could it? But still, why would someone sign their own criminal act. It's like saying, "FIND ME!' I was still aitting there thinking, when someone yelled my name.

"SAMMY! OH SAMMMMYYYYYYY!" Oops, I had kinda forgotten about my friends. All three of them were looking for me. I scrambled up and ran towards them.

"You will never believe what I found!' I explained to them what I had found out. Marissa's eyes grew wide at Taylor's name. He had supposedly had a "crush" on her before…

"Wow. Seriously. That no good, cheating, lying, mothereffing, son of a –" she was cut off by footsteps running towards the car. We all scurried towards the benches I had been hiding in before. The man who I had seen crying came running up to the car. The other guy followed close behind.

"I can't forget the earrings I bought! They're for Emma. Her sweet 16 is next week, and I got her these. Sure, they cost a bunch for all the diamonds in them, but it's worth it when I get to see the smile on her face. I love her, you know?" The other guy grinned at the first guy and nodded his head.

"Yeah, you should take them out of the car. Don't want anyone stealing them." The first guy opened the car and shuffled around a bit, seeming to be looking for something.

"Hmmm, they're not here. Shit! They're not here! Of my god! I lost them! NO!" He punched he air as if trying to get out some frustration. "God, this is such a horrible day!" They both ran back in the direction of the police station, seeming even more frantic to get there. The four of us exchanged wide-eyed glances at one another.

Marissa broke the tension in the air.

"Well, should go play ball?" WE got up slowly and eagerly started animatedly chatting about school and other stuff. "Did you guys hear Ms. Kuzkowski today? Human nature, WTF. Honestly, I don't need to 'look closely' to tell that Heather's a sadistic being who should have horns." She rambled on.

Ms. Kuzkowsi… All of a sudden, the words that she had said earlier played in my head like a movie, _"…People attract more attention to their outer selves while the inside of them goes unnoticed..."_ I gasped out loud. Of course! It makes sense, doesn't it? The other girls seemed to notice my reaction to whatever I had been think of and looked at me with a questioning look. I glanced back at them and grinned at their looks.

"Hey guys… wanna go somewhere else?"

**Well… viola! There it is. Not very long, but it's still there. Now, this chapter plays a key role in this story, so read carefully, my peeps!**

**I would appreciate reviews, but I know that you sometimes feel out of it, as do I, so no pressure. Just have fun reading!**


	8. Running and Heather

**Once again… it's been a while, hasn't it? I really wanna thank those of you who keep posting stories, reviewing, and leaving amazing comments. Thank You!**

**Oh, and this is pretty interesting chapter…**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**Previously on SK and the Keyed Car…**

_Ms. Kuzkowsi… All of a sudden, the words that she had said earlier played in my head like a movie, "…People attract more attention to their outer selves while the inside of them goes unnoticed..." I gasped out loud. Of course! It makes sense, doesn't it? The other girls seemed to notice my reaction to whatever I had been think of and looked at me with a questioning look. I glanced back at them and grinned at their looks._

"_Hey guys… wanna go somewhere else?"_

{{{{{{}}}}}}

All four of us raced to the police station. I had to see my man. My favorite police officer. The stopper of all crimes. The man. The Borschinator. I know, a bit dramatic, but….eh.

We got to the police station and burst in. To tell you the truth, it was pretty dramatic. I burst in, panting from the run, while Holly came and stood behind me. Marissa and Dot just came in and collapsed on the floor.

A man standing near the front desk jumped and turned around to yell at us, but when he saw whom I was, he stood there and grinned. Then, just because I was nosy, I peeked behind him to see… oh… the secretary? Oh, that's right, Officer Borsch got married a while back and his wife worked as a secretary here at the department. I peeked up at Officer Borsch and raised my eyebrows.

"I see…." I started, but stopped quickly. I had to tell him about everything that I had heard and saw. Standing up to my full height I looked Officer Norsch in the eye and said, "Officer. I have some very important information to tell you." He looked at me and sighed.

"Well… I guess I can spare some time," he replied, looking at his watch. Then, he looked behind me and nodded, "You girls can come in too."

{{{{{{}}}}}}

When we got into his office, he shut the door and looked at me expectantly. I started to tell Officer Borsch about everything I heard or seen about the keyed car thing since the last time I saw him. AS I ended, I said,

"See, that's I think it's Taylor Briggs. It's pretty obvious." Officer Borsch looked at me skeptically.

"Sammy… I think it's **too** obvious. I mean, why sign your own crime? Also, there isn't enough evidence. We need more proof."

"Well-I-." I started, but stopped. It wouldn't be useful to object. "Fine. If you want evidence, I'll give you evidence." I wasn't one to back down, but if I really wanted a good case, I would need proof.

Officer Borsch looked at me as if he were inspecting me. "Sammy… are you okay? You usually put up a fight when I say something that you don't want to hear…"

I glared at him and said, "Well… maybe I've changed." After a moments pause, Officer Borsch started laughing.

"Well, maybe it's for the better. I never really liked the old Sammy anyways."

Even though I knew he was joking, I scowled and turned around to face the other girls.

"Let's go, guys." AS I opened the door to go out, I turned around to face Officer Borsch. "You know, Mr. Borsch… It's not very professional to flirt during work hours." Then, with a wink, I burst out the door after catching a glimpse of Officer Borsch's red face.

{{{{{{}}}}}}

As we were all walking back to the park, Marissa turned to me and said, "Well… another day in the life of Sammy Keyes, huh?"

I smirked and glanced at her. "Well… sorry guys. Whenever I'm around, we never get to do what we planned to do. Maybe next time-." I was cut off by all three of them laughing. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I mean, you're Sammy. What should we have expected, huh? It's either, 'mystery!' or 'Casey', isn't it?" she teased.

"Hey…" I smirked as I ran towards her. Holly ran off screaming and what ensued was an awesome game to tag with all of us. After a while, all three of us sat down on the grass, panting and laughing.

"Well, guys, I'm gonna go to Casey's house, okay? See ya!" I cried as I started to get up and walk away. Behind me, I could hear all three of them snickering and whispering. Rolling my eyes, I made my way towards Casey's house.

{{{{{{}}}}}}

I walked up to Casey's doorstep and knocked on the door. As my knuckles hit the door, it fell open.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I queried softly. I was about to turn around when I footsteps behind me. Well, actually, there were two footsteps. As I slowly turned around, I gasped at what I saw. (Yes, I gasped.) There, pinned against the wall by Taylor Briggs, was Heather. And… they were making out like there was no tomorrow. As I peered closer, I realized that Heather wasn't kissing him; she was trying to get away from him by trying to push him away. However, Taylor was stronger, and kept her against the wall. After a few seconds of staring and gaping like a fish, I decided to walk away. It was pretty obvious Casey wasn't here. However, as I was about to turn around, Heather's eyes found me. The look in them was one I had never seen before. She was scared, desperate, begging for help. I contemplated: should I leave or stay? However much I hated Heather, I was still a human being; no girl gets taken advantage of like that. So, instead of walking back down to the driveway, I swiftly walked towards Taylor (who hadn't seen me yet) and started pummeling his back as hard as I could. It wasn't much, but Taylor gasped from the sudden pain and surprise. Heather used this distraction to smash her knee up to… well… down under. All of a sudden, he fell to the floor and started groaning. Heather took a deep breath, then flicked her eyes to me and then Taylor. With heaving breaths, she stepped over his body as he started to get up. As he was almost to full height, we glanced at each other and then broke out into a run towards the door. However, before we could get there, Taylor grabbed Heather's ankle, causing her to fall.

"Ru- AAAHHHH!" she cried as she fell to the floor.

"You can't get away from me, Heather. You know it." Taylor tried to smirk evilly, although the look on his face was still contorted into pain.

Once again, I contemplated running out the door… but what fun would that be? Sprinting back to Heather and Taylor, I brought me foot down on Taylor's leg. As sudden pain seeped through his leg, Taylor reached down to grab it. Heather crawled out of his grasp and started to run… upstairs. That stupid girl… but as I looked towards the door, I realized that Taylor was still blocking the way… and I could hear somebody yelling.

"Dude! Wait up!" I heard, as running footsteps got closer to the house… I could distinctly recognize the voice of Jake the "Snake". I had seen Taylor and Jake together before… of shit. Now was not the time to think. Up the stairs it would be.

{{{{{{}}}}}}

Running up the last few steps, I saw Heather running down the hallway. As she heard me, she whirled around to face me, holding a bat. Probably from Casey's room. How cliché… When she saw it was me, she lowered it, but I could still see the fear in her eyes.

"Heather… Taylor's still down there and Jake is coming in the house." I whisper- yelled as I saw her eyes widen a bit.

"Oh… dammit!" she cried.

"Shut up!" I whispered again. Then, I glanced to the room closest to us. Oh joy, the bathroom! It would be a great help to us, wouldn't it? No, not really. Looking back at Heather, I realized it was only a matter of moments before Jake and Taylor came up.

"Where…" I faintly heard from downstairs.

As I beckoned to Heather I ran to the room right next to the bathroom…Heather's bedroom.

"In here!" I whispered as I scanned the room. My eyes landed on the window and I ran to it, Heather hot on my heels. Realizing what I was going to do, she pulled up the blinds and pushed open the window as fast as she could. With a gulp, she looked at me. "Heather… we have to. It's the only way to get away." With a nod, Heather peered down toward the ground. As I also peeked out the window, I saw a bed of tulips… Well… better than concrete… All of a sudden, I heard thumping at the bottom of the steps. Looking back at Heather, I realized she had heard it too. With a quick nod, I leaped out of the window.

{{{{{{}}}}}}

"OOMPH." I gasped as I tumbled down and somersaulted to a stop. Behind me, I heard another faint gasp, and Heather rolled right next to me. Getting up, we both started running away from the house.

"SHIT! THEY JUMPED OUT!" I heard a yell behind me as my feet pounded against the sidewalk pavement, in sync with Heather.

"Then jump out, you retard!" yelled another voice from the window.

"Man, I'm not so sure…"

"Oh god, Jake, THEN GO OUT THE FRONT DOOR!"

"Right."

I snickered as I heard their conversation getting fainter and fainter. Sissies.

I knew that we had no time to lose, so I pushed myself and started speeding up. Heather caught up to my pace and ran with me. As we ran to an intersection, I saw no good place to hide that wouldn't be obvious, so I took a left. Heather followed and we kept running down the street. People coming home from work looked at us. Well, I guess a crowd was better, but they could easily find us in the light. It was still a little sunny outside since it wasn't too late. As Heather and I ran side by side, I realized that if Taylor and Jake were following us, they'd be able to see us on this straight pathway, so I cut to the left onto a pathway. I kept running when I got to a clearing and I realized I was in some sort of a field. In the middle, some kids were playing baseball. It looked like a team game and I could see some parents in the bleachers. Studying them while I ran, an idea popped into my head. Turning around and yelling to Heather, I cried,

"Follow me! This way!" I started running towards the bleachers. Heather seemed confused, but, nonetheless, followed me. Reaching the bleachers, I climbed up a few rows and sat down next to a man who was yelling,

"Run, Ricky, run! You can do it!" Meanwhile, Heather plopped down next to me, and was panting for air. Sitting there like vegetables, I decided it would be best if I did some thing, so whenever the guy next to me cheered, I would also yell; then, Heather would watch me and start screaming too. We both sounded unsure of ourselves but yelled anyways.

"Hey, are you guys from our team? You're cheering for us, right?" the man next to me asked.

"Uh… sure," I lied. "We were just…late."

"Well, we're winning 4-2. Keep cheering! Oh, here." He said, handing both of us both huge "WE ARE #1" foam fingers. As I grabbed them from him, I spied Jake and Taylor, entering the park. Quickly, I started to cheer, while discreetly positioning the foam finger near my face. Following my example, Heather put on the foam finger and got up with everyone else as a boy, presumably Ricky, ran to home base.

"YEAH! WE WON! THAT'S MY BOY!"" the man next to me, who I had dubbed "Dad of the boy named Ricky, who is extremely sports oriented and will probably make his son, Ricky, go to a major sports college" cried. "We won"? Already? That was a kinda short game… Many around us cheered while others groaned and started to get down off the bleachers. Heather and I followed suit, trying to get lost in the crowd. I peered up above the woman in front of me to see Jake shaking his head and turning around. With one last glance back, Taylor also turned and started to follow Jake out of the park. While parents proudly congratulated the kids and told them they played great, Heather tugged on my sleeve to catch my attention. Pointing towards an area right near the bleachers were a clump of bushes. Unable to tell what she was trying to point out, she said,

"Follow me." We trudged to the bushes and I realized that there was an entrance/ exit there.

"Oh." I commented. It made sense, though. This park was near Heather's house. She had probably already known about this entrance. Exiting the park, we made our way towards the one place that was closest to us. We started heading back to Heather's house in an awkward silence.

"I hope Taylor isn't at my house." Heather said, breaking the silence. In a way, I was glad that she had spoken. The tension in the air had been thick.

"Yeah… when we get close, we can look through the windows and hide near the flowers in your front yard or creep through your backyard to make sure no one is home."

"Okay." She nodded, her lips set in a tight line. When we got to Heather's home, we headed around the back quietly. When we were sure no one was home, Heather said, "We should probably just go around the front. I doubt they locked it while coming out." I followed her back to the front where, sure enough, the door was slightly open. Going inside, I made sure to close the door as Heather locked it carefully. Without making a sound, we both headed to the kitchen where Heather soundlessly gave me glass of water before pouring herself one. She sat across from at the island in the middle of the table.

"I-" I started, but cut myself off. I wasn't sure what to say. Heather looked at me expectantly. She was different than usual. "Are you okay?" I said after thinking for a few moments.

Contemplating, Heather replied, "Yeah." I guess she was absorbing the fact that a guy a grade older than her had almost abused or even… raped her. She seemed to want to say more, so I waited. "It's been going on for a while, really," she started as my eyes grew wide. "The last few times I met him, he had tried to make a move, I always said 'No' and pushed him off, but this time, it was different. He actually tried to do something." She hung her head and started at the ground

"Oh." Was my wonderful answer. Sitting in now what was a comfortable silence, I sipped my water and started to speak. "You know, Heather," I said while her head was still down, "you have to file a-" I was cut off by a rapid knock on the door. Snapping my head up, Heathers eyes locked with mine. Silently getting up, she placed her index finger on her lips to make the universal sign of, "Shhhh." Nodding, Heather headed upstairs and came down with the bat she had brandished at me earlier. Softly tiptoeing back to the kitchen, I grabbed a broom that I had seen sitting in the corner as I heard the knocking on the front door again. I turned it so that the long stick part was in front of me like a witch's broomstick. Glancing at each other, we made our way so that we were on either side of the door, facing it. If the person came in, they'd be able to see me immediately, oh joy, but not Heather. Standing up straight and taking a deep breath, we both got ready as the front door flew open.

{{{{{{}}}}}}

**Yeah… kind of long, I guess… not really… anyways, I hoped you guys liked it. I won't keep you long for the next chapter! Please share comments and feedback! Thanks!**

**-storlyluvr12**


End file.
